1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the refueling of fuel cells used in small electrical devices. More particularly it relates to methods of refueling fuel cells by means of standardized refueling canisters or removable fuel cartridges marketed through conventional channels, such as those that provide batteries for small electrical devices.
2. Background Information
A number of business organizations have announced the proposed marketing of fuel cells as substitutes and/or replacements for electrical storage batteries used in small appliances, such as wireless telephone handsets, notebook computers and even flashlights. To provide a sufficient energy density in their fuel storage reservoirs these fuel cells are powered a fuel, such as methanol, that reacts in the cells to provide the hydrogen that is directly involved in electrical generation.
Since these cells are replacements for electric batteries, the fuel cells, initially at least, will preferably have the same form factors as the batteries and will have the same electrical contacts to facilitate integration with the appliances powered by them.